zerohourcontrafandomcom-20200214-history
General Mahmud al Huchum
Description Mahmud al Huchum is a GLA general specialized in armoured assaults in Command & Conquer: Generals Zero Hour: Contra. His super unit is the Karkadann. History Little is known about Huchum. According to the info the American and Chinese intelligence have gathered about him, he was born in Jerusalem as a Palestinian. The tensions between Israel and Palestine and the death of his oldest brother who was killed by Tsahal Forces during an Intifada made him grow a deep hatred against Israel and its allies. He left the family house at age 17 and joined multiple guerrilla groups scattered about the Middle East in their fight against Western powers. His whereabouts remained a total mystery until the GLA War in 2013, where he joined the terrorist faction as a promising commander. It is said that his knowledge in armored vehicles made him a precious asset for the GLA as he was able to elaborate massive assaults with tanks. How he acquired such knowledge and skills was subject to many theories among American and Chinese intelligence but the likeliest was that he acquired that knowledge from his father, who was a mechanic, and that he had an unquestionable talent for vehicles and machinery. However, the American and Chinese military put an end to the GLA threat, or that is what they thought. Still, Huchum - despite being one of the world's most wanted men - was never found and was then presumed dead or at least no longer a nuisance. Again, nothing was known of his whereabouts until 2023, when the GLA rose up from its ashes and started striking back. Huchum - in the meantime promoted general - Juhziz, Prince Kassad and Dr. Thrax, led by Mohmar "Deathstrike", joined their efforts against Western powers. There, Huchum built a powerful tank called the Karkadann. With its help, he destroyed the Israel-Palestine Wall and drove the Israelis out of Jerusalem, where he established his headquarters. Arsenal Infantry * Worker Builds GLA structures and gathers resources. * Rebel Basic infantry * RPG Trooper Anti-armor infantry. * Stinger Trooper Anti-air infantry. * Alshain Unarmed flying scout unit. * Jarmen Kell Hero unit, elite sniper. Can snipe the crews of vehicles to leave them for capture. Vehicles * Command Truck Commands GLA general's powers. * Mobile Supply Depot Stores supplies and trains workers. * Radar Van Enables the mini-map, detects stealth, has long sight range and can reveal undiscovered terrain when upgraded. * Combat Cycle ** Worker Biker Mounted version of the Worker. ** Rebel Biker Mounted version of the Rebel. ** RPG Biker Mounted version of the RPG Trooper. ** Stinger Biker Mounted version of the Stinger Trooper. * BTR-50 Drilller 'Amphibious transport. Can dig a tunnel exit on command * 'BTR-50 Engineer '''Amphibious sapper/cleaner. Detects and detonates mines, cleans toxins & radiation. * '''Rig Launcher '''Long range driller unit. Can launch drillers over long distances to open up tunnel exits. * '''Demolisher '''Rush unit armed with a wrecking ball. Very effective vs buildings. * '''Scorpion Tank Light tank, can upgrade itself with salvaged parts. * Technical Recon vehicle, can transport infantry units. * Quad Tank 'Anti-air vehicle, more durable than the Quad Cannon. * 'Dana '''Light artillery, can upgrade itself with salvaged parts. * '''Toxin Tactor Anti-Infantry unit, can clear garrisons, can upgrade itself with salvaged parts. * Marauder T-63 Medium/Heavy tank, can upgrade itself with salvaged parts. * Flak Cannon '''Anti-air defense. Has low mobility, but stealth when not moving. Needs to deploy before firing * '''Rocket Buggy Light artillery & scout unit. * Battle Bus 'Armored Personnel Carrier. Can transport up to 8 infantry units. Has fireports. * 'Katyusha 'Heavy Artillery. Effective in groups against large enemy groups. * 'Karkadann Super unit, heavily armored assault artillery. Effective against ground targets. Structures * Factory Trains workers and builds utility vehicles. * Barracks Trains GLA infantry. * Arms Dealer Builds and repairs GLA vehicles. * Black Market Income generator, provides various GLA upgrades. * Palace Technology building, can be garrisoned by 5 infantries, unlocks important upgrades and units. * Salvage Plant Provides salvage crates. Researches Recycling upgrade. * Underground Command Post Connected to tunnel network, gives +25% damage bonus to all units garrisoned in tunnels. Lasts for 15 seconds after exiting tunnel. * Quad Cannon Position Anti-infantry & air defence, can gain veterancy. * AT Gun Position Anti-armor defence, can gain veterancy. * Howitzer Position '''Long range defence, can gain veterancy. * '''Obstacle Defence structure, prevents enemy units from moving throught it. * Demo Trap Defense structure, explodes when enemy comes close. * Temple '''Super weapon. Launches a powerful Hatf-III missile. Upgrades * '''Capture Buildings Allows Rebels to capture neutral and enemy structures. * Camo Netting '''Individual upgrade. Gives invisibility to defensive structures and radar vans. * '''Scorpion Rockets—Equips Scorpion Tanks with rockets. * Toxin Shells—Allows tanks to fire anthrax laden shells. * AP Bullets—Increases damage of all bullet based weapons by 25%. * AP Rockets—Increases damage of rockets and missiles by 25%. * Anthrax Beta—Unlocks a more potent strain of anthrax, increases toxin weapon damage by 25%. * Vehicle Minesweeper '''Scorpion Tanks and Karkadann become immune to land mines. * '''Junk Repair—Allows GLA vehicles to repair themselves on the battlefield. * Rocket Buggy Ammo '''Increases Rocket Buggy's ammo with 100%. * '''Recycling '''Gives the ability to recover destroyed vehicles. General's Powers * Rank 1 ** '''Kill Garrison Clears a building from garrisoned soldiers. ** Emergency Repair Repairs vehicles and buildings in an area. (requires Rank 2) ** Radar Deployment Allows the player to deploy a stationary radar in selected area. The radar detects stealth aircraft and reveals surrounding terrain. * Rank 3 ** Zipper Call Allows to call in Zipper interceptors. Called Zippers have limited fuel, allowing them to stay for only 3 minutes. ** Tank Trap Deployment Deploys a group of four tank traps. Tank traps obstruct the movement and maneuverability of vehicles. ** Sneak Attack Troops can create a tunnel anywhere on the map. The player must have at least one Tunnel Network node built to use this ability. ** Artillery Barrage Level 1-3—Call off-map artillery to strike target. *** Level 1: 12 shells. *** Level 2: 24 shells. *** Level 3: 36 shells. ** Rebel Ambush Level 1-3 Allows the player to create a surprise ambush of Rebels and RPG Troopers anywhere. *** Level 1: 3 Rebels and 2 RPGs *** Level 2: 6 Rebels and 4 RPGs *** Level 3: 9 Rebels and 6 RPGs ** Cash Bounty Earn a cash bounty for every enemy unit or building destroyed. *** Level 1: 5% enemy value *** Level 2: 10% enemy value *** Level 3: 20% enemy value * Rank 5 ** Stealth Tunnel New tunnels from Sneak Attack general's power will start with camouflage. Mobile Rig and Rig Launcher will dig stealth tunnels. Requires Sneak Attack general's power to be purchased first. ** Toxin Bomb Toxin is deadly against enemy troop concentrations. ** GPS Scrambler Cloaks units within its area of effect. ** GLA Training All units will be built as veterans. *** +10% rate of fire *** +10% damage *** +10% health Trivia * Huchum's portrait is based upon the GLA commander featured in one of the Command & Conquer: Generals promotional posters although his torso is different. * He currently shares the same voice as Mohmar's but is about to get a new one in the upcoming version. * Huchum shares some similarities with General Deathstrike in the Shockwave mod for Zero Hour. As both have a similar military doctrine (utilization of salvage and heavy armor), similar units (Quad Tank, and Katyusha Launcher) and similar structures (a structure that produces salvage crates, for instance; and Huchum's Haft-III missile functions similarly to Deathstrike's Soyuz Rocket). It's likely that the Contra Mode Team and SWR Productions (the team behind the Shockwave mod) took inspirations from each other at some point. * Huchum might be the only Muslim General in the mod.This is because his full name follows the Islamic Naming System.Mahmud means "The Praised One" while Huchum means Ownership,so the presence of "al" which means "the" translates his name into "The Praised Ownership",implying that he is eligible to own Jerusalem or Baitul Maqdis (in Arabic).Moreover,in real life,the Palestinians who fight for Jerusalem from Israel are predominantly Muslim due to the significance of sacredness in the Quran as the place where Muhammad ascended to Heaven.This also shows that Israel has turned into a Islamic State after Mahmud's takeover. Category:GLA General